Shadows of the Moon
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Twilight Night.' If you haven't read that yet, read that first please. This collection is the entire series re-written with Sailor Moon elements. Edward is gone. The Cullens are gone. They just up and left just like that. Sakura deals with the pain by fighting ghosts of the past with precision and brutality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next installment of Twilight and Sailor Moon. This installment follows 'New Moon' closely with Sailor Moon elements. Hope you guys enjoy! Copyright infringement is NOT intended.

* * *

I'm never really the type to celebrate birthdays. They are nothing but excuses to cause commotions. Alice, of course, wants everyone to celebrate my physical age, even though they all know I'm over 900 years old and you can never really win against her. So I figure I might as well humor her and go ahead with this. If I was back in Tokyo, the girls would be throwing me a birthday party as well so I guess it's really a no-win situation. Plus, I love Alice, just as much as I love the girls back home in Japan so it's the least I can do.

"You're not excited." Edward says. "It's your birthday."

"I'm not really the type to celebrate my birthday." I say.

School is back in session after a long summer. I had gone home to Japan for awhile and dished on my new, un-dead boyfriend. Somehow, Raye managed to get most of the Scouts to support my relationship with him. Usagi has long since supported it. Mina, a.k.a Sailor Venus, had long suspected a pair bonding had taken shape but never suspected it would be with a vampire. To be fair, there had been a time where she had tried to date two guys at the same time, who later turned out to be enemies.

"But they weren't un-dead." She said to me.

"True."

Everyone at school is no longer surprised that Edward and I are together. It's commonplace for us to be together everywhere we go. A lot of relationships have changed over the summer, like Mike and Jessica, for example. They had broken up and are now in that awkward, just-friends stage at the moment. Angela and her relationship with this guy called Ben seems to be very strong. I'm not as well-versed as Venus might be in pair bondings but their bonding is very bright, which is a very good sign. Everyone else just sat away from us on one end of our table, now that the older Cullens have graduated from school They were the intimidating ones and now that they are gone, everyone has started to sit at the same table Edward, Alice, and I sit at.

The afternoon comes and goes as it always does and soon enough, I'm on my way home to watch some _Romeo and Juliet_ for an English assignment. Edward, from what I can see, has very little patience with Romeo. He goes on to explain how Romeo is in love with Rosaline but goes on to kill Juliet's cousin...yada, yada, yada. I tune him out but he easily recaptures my attention with his own little performance. I can never get enough of his sweet, silky voice.

"There's one thing that I do envy about Romeo."

"That he has a very attractive female?"

"No. I'm speaking about the ease of suicide. Humans have it so easy."

"What...the...fuck? Edward Cullen..."

"Let me finish. The thought of suicide...it was something I had to think about."

He explains to me that Carlisle had once tried to end his own existence after he had been changed. He had tried various means but failed numerous times. I'm baffled. I'm not sure what he means by he had to think about it. I look at Edward and he continues to say that while he had hoped to find me alive, he was also creating a contingency plan if he didn't. A contingency plan?

"I'm not going to live with out you, Sakura-chan." Edward says quietly. "If you had died, I would have found a way to join you in the other world."

Excuse me? He seems to have forgotten that my soul is eternal. If I die, I can still be reborn as Adachi Sakura. I have not told him that I would be without my memories of him and the rest of the Cullen family. Now, I'm glad that I haven't told him about it. It would just give him another idea to make an attempt to stay away from me. Sure, I'll be happy to respect his wishes but if we are truly meant to be together, fate will find a way to bring him back to me and I to him.

"I was thinking of a way to provoking the Volturi into ending me."

"Volturi?"

Edward nods. He explains to me that they are considered to be the closest thing to a royal family. He says it's kind of a warped and very twisted version of Crystal Tokyo. They rule with very firm hands and police the vampire world. Carlisle had apparently stayed with them for a time before coming to America to settle. I had seen some pictures of his early history in his personal office on that first day and saw three figures who stood out to me the most-the ones Edward called Marcus, Caius, and Aro. He hadn't referred to them as the Volturi then.

"You _never_ irritate them, unless you have a death wish."

"Where the hell do you get off, Cullen? Have you forgotten that I can come back from the dead?"

"No, I haven't."

"I think you have. I have stated that even if I do die, I come back. My soul is eternal. As long as the world needs me, I'll be back."

"The world...meaning me?" Edward asks, playfully.

"You know what I mean...but yes, you."

* * *

"Wow! This is beyond beautiful!"

We come upon the familiar home hidden deep in the woods. There are Japanese lanterns about the place, along with roses and...cherry blossoms? I ask Edward where his family had acquired them and he replied that they got them from Washington D.C. Washington D.C have a Cherry Blossom festival in the spring and they somehow manage to snag some for my birthday. They remind me so much of home that I hug my golden boy tightly.

"Your name means 'Cherry Blossom' after all," Edward says. "It's only fitting."

The house is beautifully decorated. There are roses everywhere, along with some Orchids and Cherry Blossom petals everywhere. It is so fragrant that I feel like I have stepped into paradise. As soon as Alice steps forward to wish me a happy birthday, I pounce on her with a hug. Her laugh is just musical as she jokes about how she's supposed to be the one to jump on me. Everyone greets me warmly. Rosalie is just Rosalie though she's not giving me her typical glare at me for a change.

"We tried to keep her under control." Carlisle says with a grin.

"Time to open presents." Alice announces.

My first present is of a moonstone pendant. The chain is silver and the moonstone is glittering brightly with rainbow color. Edward had bought it for me during one of his weekend 'camping' trips. I'm about to open my next present when I managed to get myself a paper cut and that's when everything goes straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper charges at me and just as I make a move to stop him myself, Edward shoves me to the side and I land into a glass table. That just makes things worse and now there are six hungry vampires in the house. Thank goodness for Carlisle's expertise in keeping cool and collected. He orders Emmett and Rose to take Jasper out of the house. Esme, who's clearly distress, follows them out of the house with an apology for me. There's no need for her to apologize. I knew what I was getting into. Carlisle takes me to the kitchen to check my arm and works on getting the glass shards out of my arm before my healing abilities kick in.

Edward is looking far paler than he usually does. I don't like the look on his face. It's troubled and full of conflict and that usually means he's cooking something up. I tell him to go outside to get fresh air but he refuses to budge, stubborn jackass. Alice tells him to go out and be useful for once but he still isn't moving. Finally, Carlisle tells him to go out to find Jasper. Poor Jasper. He must be really upset with himself.

"Can't seem to do anything right around you guys these days." I sigh.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle says reassuringly. "It's not like you asked for this."

"Perhaps not." I agree. "Then again, I knew what I was getting into. Besides, I've faced creatures far deadlier than vampires."

The two of us say nothing before I ask him what drove him into his current profession. It's a very curious thing...a vampire as a doctor? It almost sounds like a story line for a bad comedy movie. I can imagine that it took him years and years of practice to ignore the scent of blood. Carlisle tells me that his father, who was a clergyman, had a very set way of viewing the world...one that he-the good doctor-started to question by the time he had changed.

We delve into the world of religion and of being ostracized. Edward had mentioned that his adoptive father had been hunted down by the so-called god-fearing men. Somehow, he had escaped from them by hiding in a pile of potatoes for three days. Now that's impressive. He kept silent as he transitioned from human to vampire during those three days. Oddly enough, I can sympathize with the Cullen clan. None of them chose this life. Carlisle had made some very difficult decisions in those early days and they were out of compassion and loneliness.

 _Carlisle, my hat's off to you._

Edward comes into the office to fetch me home. His face is expressionless and that worries me. I know he's very upset about what happened tonight but this house is full of vampires. I'm the only one who has a beating heart and blood that vampires would-if you pardon the expression-kill for. I catch Alice nearby and ask about Jasper. Her answer is, of course, one that I expect it to be.

"He's very unhappy with himself."

"Tell him it's not his fault. He was merely acting on natural instinct."

"I will."

I pick up all of my birthday presents and head out the door. Both Esme and Carlisle bid me a goodnight. However, it felt more like a goodbye. I always follow my instincts and I know that something else is going to happen. Something that will hurt my soul for a time. I sigh. I have my anti-depressants but I haven't had the need for them lately and that's good. Physical activity with Edward and a few other Cullens have helped with my PTSD majorly. I'm trying to get myself off of those pills. Now, though, I'm going to have to put myself through some extensive training. I'm going to be needing it...

* * *

Now I know something is wrong. The kisses Edward and I shared last night felt desperate and rushed. That is not like him. Today at school, he was silent and withdrawn. I can't shake the feeling of dread that's coming upon me. To make matters worse, there were no signs of Alice or the rest of the Cullen clan around. I inquire about Alice and Jasper and Edward tells me that they are currently in Alaska with the Denali clan.

"I hope he's alright."

Edward says nothing. I suppose I can understand that but Jasper, in all sense of the word, is still his brother. Just because he slipped up doesn't mean he should be subjected to the silent treatment. I wish I could talk to the mysterious vampire and tell him that he's forgiven and that he had a lapse in judgement. We all have our weak moments...just as I had a weak moment during that clash with James.

Things feel so wrong now. My golden boy is ignoring me. Is this how Usagi felt when her Mamoru, now King Endymion, ignored her? I never felt so lonely, except when Takuya died. No...no...he just couldn't...Edward? Why are you leaving? I don't know if I can handle this. Fucking asshole. Damn coward. He's trying to cut me out of his life!

"Edward," I say. "I need a word with you in private."

He looks at me in surprise at the urgent tone in my voice. We agree to skip school for the rest of the day and head down to the woods. The woods offer a very good private place for a talk and, possibly, a clobbering. I don't have time to feel sad. Right now, I just want to take my anger out on the golden idiot that supposedly calls himself my boyfriend.

"So tell me, Edward," I say. "Since when is bailing out on your girlfriend acceptable?"

"You don't belong in my world." He replies dully.

"Excuse me, asshole. I'm a supernatural being myself so there's no need to tell me that bullshit."

Edward's face contorts in pain. I have no lingering sympathy for him. He made his bed so now he must lie in it. I am a soldier. I have learned that emotions have no place on the battlefield. I see this confrontation as a battle and Edward as the enemy. I deal with traitors accordingly. Instead of killing him, though, I just settle with punishing him.

"We can't be together." He continues.

"You're right." I agree. "I don't want to be with a coward."

Then it all hits me. The rest of the Cullens are never coming back and that hurts. I look straight at Edward, who refuses to look at me, and I know he's the one responsible for making everyone leave. I growl angrily. A burning sensation tingles on my forehead and I know that the kanji for 'night' is making itself known to my ex-boyfriend. It's a reminder to him of what I am and what I am capable of.

"This soldier does not need a coward on the battlefield. Now leave."

Shock registers on his beautiful face before resignation settles in before he turns around and disappears. I sigh and lie against a tree. Mental exhaustion takes hold of me and sleep overtakes me.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been at least four months since the Cullens left. The official story that's going around town is that Dr. Cullen had been offered a job in Los Angeles and that they had needed him badly so he took it. Los Angeles? Yeah, right. Oh, well. I really don't give a damn about them anymore and neither do the La Push boys, apparently. They had a bonfire after the Cullens left so I figure they had been celebrating their departure. The police chief, apparently, wasn't happy about it since he got a couple of complaints about it.

And speaking of the La Push boys, after I had fallen asleep in the woods, a couple of them had been hiking in that area and found me snoozing. One of them, who I later found out was Sam Uley, had picked me up and kept me warm as they took me home. Billy Black had told them where I live so that's how they knew where to take me...and that's another reason why I'm doubling down on my training. I hadn't picked up on the boys' presence in the area. I must have been really exhausted but that's no excuse to be falling down on the job. I take my training very seriously and if I feel that improvements are necessary then I will train, sometimes for days at a time.

I had suffered a panic attack not too long ago but it was not from being abandoned, surprisingly, which is one of my triggers. No. The trigger, this time, happened to be a nightmare I had with James in it. In my nightmare, Edward and I are together in our meadow, holding each other, before James comes from behind Edward and kills him. Afterwards, I'm left at his mercy. I can still hear his voice as he purrs in delight at me being left alone. I have no access to my power stick. He incapacitates me by breaking my leg, all the while as he inhales my scent.

"You'll make a lovely addition to my coven."

In my dream, he bites me in three places. He bites me in my wrist, my neck and my thigh and he's taunting me as he bites me. No more Edward to save me, he says. I'm at his mercy, now. Abandoned, all alone and...all his. It's this last part where he digs his teeth into my thigh. It's a sexual representation of his intention of making me his mate. I'm sure that if he had destroyed the Cullens, and turned me into a vampire, he would have made the most of the word 'mate.' Anyway, that dream had triggered my PTSD but I managed to get it under control somehow without the help of my anti-depressants.

I stayed in Tokyo for a little while and it was there that I took on some youma on my own. I didn't waste anytime with corny introductions. All I did was chop their heads off in one fell swoop. I had no sympathy for the enemies that came my way. I merely executed them without a thought. This concerned the rest of the girls. I told them that I was fine and that they need not to worry about me. Of course, Venus wasn't buying my bullshit (neither did Usagi) and ended up cornering me in my room at the Crystal Palace. I told her everything that had gone down.

"It's like losing Takuya all over again, Venus," I told her. "Only this time, he chose to leave."

Mars and Jupiter had overheard that part of the conversation and promised me that if they ever saw him that they would make his life miserable. It was nice to talk to them about it. It hurts, yes, but I can go on without him just fine. I spent several centuries of my immortal life without a man. I will reclaim my independence and live my life as I originally intended. I don't need a man in my life.

* * *

"She's hurting, Pluto." Usagi says. "You can see it."

Neo-Queen Serenity and the Guardian of Time stand together at the time gates, watching their dark soldier eliminate youmas back in Forks. They noticed a certain precision in her attacks and familiar brutalities as she executed them. The cold, hard look in her violet eyes replaced the warm, loving eyes that she once held. Usagi was tempted to send the outer scouts to calm her down but Pluto said otherwise.

"Just wait. There will be someone to help her ease the pain and guide her back to the light."

"I sure hope you're right, Pluto. It hurts me to see her so sad."

The Guardian of Time nodded. It did wound her so to see a fellow scout to be in so much pain but the fates had something in mind for her. It was just a matter of time for things to play out as they should. As for the two outer scouts, she could feel them standing nearby. All it took was a nod from her highness for them to go but, for now, they would remain on stand-by.

* * *

"This just won't do at all."

I'm tired of having no one else to visit. I suppose that's my own fault but most of the students here are so superficial that it's painful to be friends with. Angela is the only one that I hang out with these days but she has Ben to think about as well so I can't really monopolize her time, either. She has a life to live, so who else can I hang out with? Sometimes, being solitary can be a boon but, again, that's a personal choice and it's a choice that I prefer most of the time.

As I'm thinking about it, I look at a pair of bikes that I picked up from a kid recently and it suddenly hits me. Jacob could probably use these for another one of his projects. I know I might see Billy over there and, quite frankly, I really don't give a damn. He got what he wanted so there should be no reason for him to remind me of it. I sigh and head out the door.

I recently bought a good, solid truck and I'm glad I did. I load the bikes up and strap them down before I head over to Jacob's place. I really don't need directions since I can very easily track down his beautiful aura. As soon as I park my truck, his head pokes out of his house and stares curiously before he sees me. His warm, goofy smile simply makes my day.

"Hey, Jacob!" I greet him. "Wow! You're a giant!"

"Six-five, almost six-six." He says with a grin.

"You're still lanky, though."

"Genetics."

Billy greets me at the door with a kind smile, which surprises me, but it's hard not to return it. We speak congenially for a little bit before I tell him my purpose for my visit, which is to see Jacob. I'm pretty sure that his smile on his face hurt him. He's smiling so big. It's kind of cute, really. The old man invites me to stay for dinner, which I accept. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had been great but now Jacob and I can get to work on the bikes. He seems to be a little surprised that I have experience in mechanics but he's down with it. He delighted, actually, because now he has another person to discuss cars with. Heh. It helps knowing a race car driver, who is very well-versed in the subject. I also got to test drive her vehicles and ride her bikes. As a result, she bought me motorcycle as a mock birthday present. Ah, got to love Haruka! Michiru also contributed by sending me the airline tickets back to Tokyo for a summer vacation, which was really sweet of her to do so.

"Is that a Rabbit?"

Jacob and I arrive at his garage, which is nothing more than two giant sheds built into one, and there sits this 1986 Rabbit. Haruka has very well trained me in her world of cars, I'll have you know. My companion looks at me surprised before grinning at me, nodding. He tells me it's a classic, which it is, and that he's been working on it. It's almost finish now and that it helped that his father got him the parts that he needed for them last spring.

 _Last spring..._

Billy had paid him to come break Edward and I up and to deliver a message. Well, he need not have worried about that since I was the one who ended up breaking it off. Ah well. I ask Jacob if he knows anything about motorcycles. He looks up at me curiously, shrugs, and says that he has a friend, named Embry, who knows about such stuff. He has a dirt bike, Jacob explains, and that they work on it together when they have the time.

"Why?"

"Just got my hands on a set of bikes. They're not in the greatest condition, mind you."

I ask him if he could get the two running. I tell him that they're on my truck, ready for him to take a look at anytime. Jacob grins at me. He has this look that says that he's ready for a challenge. I grin back at him. His smile is very infectious. How can you not like a boy like Jacob? I can talk to him for hours on end and not get tired. He doesn't really need any prodding from me either. He keeps on talking about his sophomore classes in school and about the real good friends he has.

"What are their names?"

"Quil and Embry."

"Interesting names."

Jacob comes to my truck and appraises the bikes. I know that I have something good on me and my companion confirms it when he tells me that one of them is a Harley Sprint. They were produced from 1969 to 1974. It cost only $800 back then but now, and fully restored, it's worth upwards to $4000. I decide to let him have it. He's excited before his face drops in sadness. He's disappointed that we have to save up for parts. Excuse me, my friend, but I beg to differ.

"I've plenty of money saved." I say. "I can fund this little project."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Great!"

It's not very hard to please Jacob.

* * *

"Are you legal, Jake?" I ask. "When's your birthday?"

"You just missed it." He says. "Just turned sixteen."

"Mine was not too long ago either. I'm nineteen."

 _Physically. Chronologically, I'm not._

Jake pulled the other bike apart right away. This bike would be my bike and I'm happy. I love classic bikes. Sure, I love the one Haruka has given me for my birthday but nothing beats the older models. I'm sitting on the passenger side of the Rabbit so I wouldn't have to sit on the ground, which is really nice of Jacob to suggest. I ask about Quil and Embry's respective names and he chuckles. Quil's name had passed down to him and Embry...well, he was named after some soap opera star. He warns me not to make fun of them; otherwise, they'll tag team me and fight dirty. I grin.

"Jacob! You out here, dude?"

"Speak of the devil." He mutters.

Two boys enter the garage and they have nice dark skin, like Jacob's. One of them is much like my companion, slender and just as tall. The other one, on the other hand, is more burly and a tad bit shorter. His shirt is clearly tight and he's very aware of that fact. They are caught off guard when they see me. The taller one has no idea what to make of Jacob and me but the other one just keeps his eyes on me. He's clearly a flirt.

"Oh, hey guys." Jake greets them.

"Hey, Jake." The shorter one says, winking at me.

I can't help but grin. He is an imp. He introduces himself to me as Quil Ateara and the other one introduces himself as Embry Call. He's kind of shy. He just waves at me and shoves his hand into his jeans pocket before turning his attention to our current project. As soon as Jacob says the word 'bike,' the two boys are paying full attention. It's totally fun to hear the two ask him a lot of questions. They are so into it that it's fun just watching their expressions light up with joy as they learn from their friend. Best friend, actually. They have a tight bond and I don't really need to see the bonds to know that.

"I think I need to go." I finally say.

"Sorry, Sakura." Jacob apologizes. "Were we boring you?"

"Not at all." I smile at him. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"See you around then."

As soon as I step out of the garage, I can hear Quil release a wolf-whistle, followed by a couple of jibes from Embry. Jake playfully threatens them if that they step onto his land tomorrow that they would be in for it.

The next day is spent digging around in junkyards, looking for parts necessary for putting our bikes together, and it's great fun! I don't think I ever spent this kind of time with Edward when we were together. Oh, well. Unlike Edward, Jake is far more open and talkative. Spending time with him makes time pass quickly. It's mid-afternoon when we get back with our treasure. Billy is not at home so we don't worry about having to hide everything. Once everything is unloaded, Jacob sets to work.

We spend the day chatting about everything and anything that comes to mind. Too soon, though, the night has come. Don't get me wrong. I love the night. It is my element, but it also signifies that another day with the boy with the brilliant smile has come and gone. Billy, once again, invites me to dinner. This time, we're surrounded by a bunch of people I haven't met yet. I'm introduced to the Clearwaters. Harry, Sue and their two kids, Leah and Seth.

Leah is an attractive looking girl, who reminds me of Raye-chan, with fiery dark eyes. Like much of the people I have met already, she has beautiful copper skin and dark hair. Seth...ah, Seth. He's fourteen years old and idolizes Jacob. It's kind of adorable to see him try to insert himself into our conversations. He doesn't want to be left out, so I spent most of the dinner party getting to know him a little bit. Unfortunately, Washington being Washington, rain eventually broke everything up.

"Thank you, Jacob!" I tell him.

"You'll be over tomorrow, right?" He asks brightly.

"Of course. I'll be bringing my homework, though."

"Sure."

"See you around!"

Tomorrow is another day and one that I look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite my growing happiness, the nightmares of James and Edward keep rearing their ugly heads. Per usual, Edward is killed by James before said murder incapacitates me. This dream is rather different. Instead of him breaking my leg, he does exactly what he had done to me in real life. He slams me into the ground and cracks my skull open. He's all over me, lapping up every drop of blood that drips down onto my face. Again, he taunts me like he always does in previous dreams before he bites my neck, my wrist and my thigh.

"You'll make a lovely addition to my coven."

I can feel that familiar, burning sensation of venom running through my veins. If one didn't have the high pain tolerance that I have, the burning could be described as excruciating. Nevertheless, it's painful. My heart is beating very fast as I become somewhat aware of red eyes watching me convulse in pain before the weight of a heavy, cold body settles on me, easing the burning. I know what he wants and it's right before he strikes...that I wake up in a cold sweat.

 _After all of this time, he still haunts my consciousness._

Thankfully, it's close enough to my wake up call so I simply just shut the alarm off and go off for a hot shower. I know I shouldn't be shaken up by a dream but the dream had been so different and so graphic that I can't help but dwell on it a little bit. James had come so dangerously close to...I can't even think of the word. I take deep breaths to calm myself down ad concentrate on my hot shower.

My fourth hour class got out late so the table that I usually sat at was pretty darn full but a few of them made room for me. I try to catch up with the latest conversations before I hear Lauren asking where Ben is. According to Angela, he's at home with the flu. Poor guy. I send a silent prayer of healing to speed his recovery time up before Jessica decides to ask what her plans for the weekends are...not that she cares, mind you. It's just a good excuse to share some of her stories.

"We were going to have a picnic, but we changed our minds after we saw something." She says.

Now this is interesting. I'm about to ask what she saw before Lauren decides to be a bitch and mock Angela for it. Like the idiot she is, Jessica gets in on it as well and I'm fucking pissed off. Angela thought she had seen a bear but everyone is dismissing her, saying that bears wouldn't get near the place she had been planning to go. Such a sweet girl would never lie about such a thing and as such, I feel the need to put the idiots in their proper places.

"Angela is not the type of girl to lie." I say.

"Please, you're saying that just because you feel sorry for her." Lauren sneers.

"Because she has to put up with a Class-A bitch like you."

The table falls silent. Mike, who hasn't been paying attention the entire time, looks around curiously. Jessica's mouth is dropped, along with the rest of the students that sat with us and she's rendered speechless. I give Lauren a glare that is only reserved for my opponents on the battlefield and it does the trick. Her face goes pale and she shuts up. I've been waiting to say that for a long time and it feels damn good to get that one off of my chest. Angela gives me a grateful smile.

"Angela, how big was this thing?" I ask politely.

"Bigger than a grizzly."

 _Holy shit._

That doesn't sound like a bear that I know of. I think Sailor Night needs to investigate this.

After getting back from Jacob's place, I immediately transform into Sailor Night. Angela's story sounds really strange but, again, she's not the type of girl who would make such a thing up. Forks is a supernatural hot spot so I won't be surprised if she saw something that would land under that category. There had also been reports of seeing a very large animal in the woods so Angela is not alone in that regard.

"Alright. Let's get going."

I hop about from the tree tops, looking down at the ground to see if I can see anything walking. It's not very long until I'm rewarded with not one but two figures on the ground. I get lower into the trees for a better look. From my perspective, they look like ordinary wolves but it's far from being the case. Their auras are pretty strange and...oddly familiar. I don't know where I've come across those auras, though. I feel like I should know but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

Down below on the forest ground, there's a black wolf and a gray wolf. Now I know why one of them is familiar to me. I've met the black wolf before during my run in with James and he is huge! Holy shit. The over sized wolves are what people have been seeing around, Angela included. They are not bears at all. Now the question remains: what are they doing around areas filled with people?

I let my body fade into shadows and blend in with the night. I'm glad that I did because the two wolves transformed back into humans and one of them was Sam Uley. The other one I recognize as one of Sam's pack mates but I don't know his name. I have seen this character that first day at La Push. His aura is much like Mars and Uranus's combined...quick and volatile.

 _Shape shifters._

The legends immediately come to mind. They must have been chasing something out here and people saw them as a result. What could have they been chasing? The answer: a vampire...the wolves sole enemy.

"Damn it, the vampire got away."

"For now. However, there's something else in the forest that's here watching us." Sam says.

"Yeah, I sense it, too. It's not a vampire, though."

I better get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm cleaning up my apartment as I'm waiting for Jacob. Last night's investigation has revealed a lot of interesting information. Sam Uley and his companion are shape shifters and they had been chasing a vampire that had been near the area. At least they're not rogue wolves; otherwise, Forks would be in trouble and I would definitely have to call in some back-up. If that group of boys down at La Push are wolves...well, I just found the entire pack by accident.

 _Their senses are very sharp._

Indeed, they are. They picked up on my presence so I had to bail out last night. I'm glad that they didn't take me for a vampire. That would have been a nasty confrontation if that had been the case. I sigh. Well, even if they did confront me, it would have ended badly and probably for me. Two huge wolves versus a single female...the odds would definitely be against me. I sigh. Thinking about it doesn't do me any good now. At least I have the means to escape.

"Sakura!"

"Come on in, Jake!"

I'm putting my vacuum away when I see that familiar face grinning at me. He tells me that the bikes are done and are ready for test drives. Now, this is what I have been looking forward to. Edward wouldn't want me to get involved but who cares what he thinks? He's not here anymore to tell me what to do. Just thinking about him makes my heart ache a little but not enough to incapacitate me. I bow down to no man!

"You ready to ride?"

"Just let me change into something more suitable."

* * *

We're on our way to an area in the woods where the terrain allows for us to ride our sweet bikes. The air has a bit of a chill to it but the weather, overall, is rather nice. Jacob and I are talking when I notice something falling down a cliff. I bring my truck to a halt and realize that it's a guy! Jacob explains to me that they're cliff-diving. It's recreational sport for the lot of them since, as he puts it, there isn't a mall where they can just hang out.

"That's awfully high from where they're jumping." I comment.

"They are rather insane," Jacob agrees. "They're showing off how tough they are."

The water has to be freezing, he says, but he enjoys it. It's a scary kind of rush but he and the guys have fun. I smile. Anything that involves the scary kind of rush is my kind of thing so I tell him that he should take me diving one of these days. He almost looks horrified but then he relents, just under the condition of the weather being warmer. I agree before starting my truck back up.

"So who were those guys?"

"The La Push Gang."

"Are they an actual gang?"

"No."

Jacob explains that instead of starting fights, they are peacekeepers and there had been an incident where someone had been selling drugs to kids. So Sam Uley and his followers chased him off the land. Funny how Sam's name keeps coming up in odd situations. He's apparently the leader of the gang. His gang, I figure, must be his _pack._ Of course, I don't say this out loud to Jake. Everything that I have been learning is starting to make complete sense now. I don't say anything further but my companion shows his disdain for Sam by saying:

"The Tribe Council gave my sister crap for not accepting a college scholarship. She got married instead." Jake says. "Sam doesn't go to college but he gets off scot-free. He can do no wrong."

We arrive at our destination and Jake is the first to get out. Something is bothering him and I really need to know. Well, I don't really _need_ to considering the way he spoke about Sam and his gang but I just hate seeing my companion not smiling. It's very uncharacteristic for him, actually. As he unloads the bikes from my truck, I ask him if there's anything bothering him. Right away, his face grimaces and I know something is on his mind. He looks at the bike in front of him before saying:

"I've never been treated special, you know?" He says. "I'm like everyone else but, now, Sam is treating me special...like something is going to happen."

God damn it. I know what it is, too! Even worse, I can't really tell Jake, either. I suppose that I can but he'll dismiss it like any teenage boy would. Plus, I can't really prove it, either. Sam's waiting for Jake to become a wolf. It's upsetting to see the boy not smile his brilliant smile. Of course, there's something else...there's always something else and to confirm it, Jake tells me that Embry is starting to hang out with Sam.

"Embry?"

"He's been avoiding me lately. We don't talk the way we used to."

It hurts me to see Jacob so heartbroken. He tells me that Embry had missed a week of school before he started to hang out with Sam. Also, his gang had been bugging the shy boy before this whole thing went down. Quil and Jacob had tried getting him to talk but he wouldn't. It was the same thing with other boys. They weren't friends with Sam at all before, all of the sudden, they started to hang out with him.

"What did Billy have to say about it?"

"Heh. Nothing really helpful. Something about a coming-of-age thing."

 _Evasion._

I give Jacob a big ol' hug before offering him a place to stay at my apartment. Pretty soon, he's back to being the happy, teenage boy that he always is. He jokes about seeing about the over sized bear in the woods. I chuckle. We get on our bikes and ride away.

* * *

Sailor Pluto stood at her normal position at the gates, quietly checking the timeline. Everything seemed to be moving at the typical pace until the emergence of an enemy appeared. This enemy, she figured, was someone from Sailor Night's past. How this enemy came to be was unknown to her, unless they managed to survive Sailor Moon's moon dusting.

 _Be prepared, Sailor Night._ Pluto thought.

Neo-Queen Serenity silently approached her Time Guardian.

"She'll be in a fight for her life."

"Not quite." Pluto said. "The biggest event of her life hasn't come yet, but it's close."

The young queen turned to two other figures standing in the shadows and nod. They bowed to her and quickly disappear to prepare for their trip to Forks, Washington.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe that this is happening! Not too long ago, I was supposed to go out on a planned trip with some friends but it wound up being Mike Newton, Jacob and myself. Mike, of course, wasn't too happy with having another guy around but I did. We went to one of those thriller movies and during the course of the movie, Mike ended up getting sick and spending time in the bathroom with his face in the toilet. It turns out he had been feeling sick before he came on the trip but had been hoping that it would pass.

 _Poor Mike._

Jacob started to feel a little unwell himself but, little did I know, it wasn't what I thought it would be. He went home after dropping me off at my apartment. Well, I just called him again and he sounded horrible on the phone. I'm thankful that I didn't catch what he and Mike had, but I still felt horrible that the other two got sick.

"I don't think I have what Mike has." Jacob says hoarsely.

"You don't?"

"I feel achy everywhere."

"Is there anything that I can bring you?"

"No. Stay where you are." He says abruptly. "I'll call you when I can."

"Call me when you're better." I urged him.

"Right." He says, with a hint of bitterness.

That conversation was yesterday. I have not heard from him since. I call Billy to see if there's any news and he says that Jacob is still in bed. I ask him if he's been to the doctor and the answer is yes. My instincts say otherwise, but I don't say anything to the old man. I'm worried about Jacob but I'm also worried that his father had just lied to me. Why would he be lying? Is there something that he doesn't want me to know? Damn it! It's driving me nuts! Jacob has become an important part of my life since Edward departed.

 _Please be alright, Jacob._

Billy later tells me that his son has mono but I'm suspicious right off the bat. I know the symptoms of mono because I actually had it when I was still in Japan (not from Takuya, though). Again, I don't say anything to tip the old man off. I'm just going to have to suffer without his company for awhile.

* * *

"Why am I here?"

I felt the urge to seek out the meadow Edward took me to. Of course, given the cool weather, everything is dead at the moment. I sigh. Even though Jacob is the brightest moment in my life, the golden boy of my past insists on haunting me in other ways, such as this meadow here. I'm not sure why I have come here. Maybe I need closure and to try to push him out of my thoughts for good. It's certainly not good for me to hang on to someone who will never come back. I'll never forget him, though, just like I'll never forget Takuya. It's not really easy...

 _Huh?_

My power stick is pulsing dangerously. I check my surroundings but I don't see anything right off the bat. I close my eyes and try to feel out the unseen danger. I can feel it walking towards the area that I am in. I open my eyes and Laurent is yards away, scrutinizing me carefully with his red eyes. He doesn't recognize me, of course, because I'm not Sailor Night. He starts to come closer before he vanishes in a flash. Thank the gods that I'm fast and flexible because Laurent reappears just before he tries to strike me.

"You're fast for a human." He notes.

"Hmph."

He comes right at me again and, this time, I'm ready. I'm down on the ground and take his feet out with a low, roundhouse kick. I immediately grab him by the leg and sling him across the meadow with ease. I can feel his surprise and it makes me smirk. I'm not the average human. Hell, I'm not human at all. I haven't been one for the last nine centuries.

 _Night Star Power!_

"Recognize me, Laurent?"

His red eyes widen. I summon my scythe to my hands and he's very scared now. He's begging for forgiveness and that he had no idea that I'd be in the area, which is true. I ask him to state his reasons for being here. I give him a glare that tells him that I will not accept any of his bullshit and he seems to understand. He knows that it's not in his best interest to lie. I executed Victoria easily and he knows that I am capable of executing him just as easily.

"I thought you had gone to Alaska."

"I had." He agrees. "I thought I would visit the Cullens but it seems they have moved on."

"Indeed."

It should have struck me immediately. The Denali clan is the other vegetarian group of vampires. They have golden eyes but Laurent...his eyes are red. I don't think he lied about going to Alaska but his curiosity about the Cullen lifestyle must have not caught on with him, which I suspect is the case. He never tried out that kind of diet. Time to call him out on his mistake.

"Did you bother to try the Cullen lifestyle? As I recall, you were curious about their way of life."

He freezes before he nods. He had been hoping that I wouldn't catch him on that. He has tried it, he says, but confesses to cheating on his new diet. He's been feeding on humans for so long that the temptation to cheat is great. Doesn't mean I'm going to forgive his attempted assault on me. I slam my scythe down onto the ground, creating a crater, and this makes him take several steps backwards in fear.

"Make any new friends up there?"

"I've met the vegetarians up there." He says carefully. "I like Tanya but I like her sister, Irina, even more."

"That's nice. Have you fed lately?"

He swallows hard and I know he hasn't. I tell him that there's no need to lie about it. It takes him a couple of minutes to nod. I teleport myself behind him and take him by surprise by ripping his arm off with my scythe. I tell him about my run-in with James and how close he had come to defeating me. I admit to the fact that I had a weak moment, just like Laurent just had.

"I won't make such a mistake again." I promise him. "Just like you won't either."

I'm about to rip off his other arm when I feel multiple auras in the area, a few of them rather familiar. I stare Laurent down but his attention is focused behind me. I smirk as I pull my scythe away from him.

"Enjoy your stay in hell, Laurent."

"I don't believe it."

He _runs._ Big mistake. I turn around and I see the same black wolf (now identified as Sam Uley) making his appearance...along with the rest of his pack. I recognize the gray one from the other night as they rush by me. However, the other one is not familiar. It's a russet-colored wolf. It walks up to me with an unusual intelligence in its black eyes, gazing at me carefully before rushing off to finish off Laurent. Two more wolves after the russet one.

 _Those eyes..._

They remind me of Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it! I have had enough of this!"

After talking to Quil, I now know that Jacob is avoiding me because of one Sam Uley. I immediately head over to the Blacks, running all fifteen miles there, and bang on the door. Lo and behold, the one person that I really want to see actually answers the door. He has changed a lot. He's no longer the boy that I spent time with His hair is cropped really short and there is a very hard look in his face. His eyes are angry and he's fucking huge like the rest of them!

"What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Don't you dare take that fucking tone with me, Black!" I growl.

He's temporarily startled. I have never taken that tone of voice with him until now. Sensing others in the area, I look behind me and there are four other boys that share the same characteristics as Jacob: russet skin, cropped hair and hostile looks. The only one out of the bunch who doesn't share that hostility is Sam. His face is sure and calm, like he had expected this. I sigh.

"What do you want?" Jacob asks carefully.

"I just wanted to talk. Alone."

Jacob looks at Sam, who gives him a nod. He makes a comment in what I assume is Quileute and the others follow him inside the house. My companion's face becomes calmer but hopeless. His smile is non-existent and it hurts. It seems like everyone is leaving me. I suppose that this may be my last conversation with him for awhile. We walk toward the trees to the north of his house and we don't say anything. I know Sam couldn't be watching but I prefer to have my privacy secured.

"So what's going on Jake?"

"It's not what you think." He says quickly. "Sam isn't who I made him out to be."

"Clarification, please?"

"I can't tell you."

That figures. Everything has to be one big secret. It's fine with me, though. I already know the big secret. I just want to hear it from his lips.

"I thought we were friends." I say flatly.

"Were."

I try to reach out to him but he backs away. Well, that settles it then. Before I head back out to his house, I ask Jacob if there's someone I could place the blame. He shakes his head, saying that I don't want to know. I say otherwise. I'm trying to keep my anger in check. I'm angry because I'm about to lose someone I thought to be a friend.

"Blame the filthy leeches you love." He growls.

"Hn."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say?" I ask. "I've lost someone who I thought to be a friend."

I refuse to give away that I already know of his secret. It hurts that he doesn't trust me but it is what it is. Even after centuries, I'm still being punished for my role as Beryl's elite soldier. I can feel Jake's sadness but I don't give him the time of day. He no longer deserves my attention...nor my tears. My tears are for no one but myself.

* * *

I'm halfway through my walk back to forks when I look around the edges of the dark woods. I can feel the presence of several wolves in the dark. I know I'm taking a risk by walking out in the open but, frankly, I just don't give a damn. If I have to fight, then I'm ready. I sigh before I start jogging along the road. I always run when I'm angry. It's a good way to burn off stress.

 _Guess I'm on my own again._

I'm not even five minutes into my run when I stop dead into my tracks. There's no fucking way! I know Sailor Moon had destroyed him. I saw him die! I look up into the sky and the man that called himself my creator floated there, looking back down at me. His white hair shone silver underneath the rising moon. His eyes are like ice but there's a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Kunzite."

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Kunzite says in a mockingly pleasant tone. "It's been centuries since we last saw each other."

"Was being dead too boring for you? Is that why you came back?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sailor Moon didn't destroy me." He says. "She came close but I survived her attack."

 _Sneaky bastard. I should have known._

Kunzite stops right in front of me, causing me to go rigid, and gives me a look over. The last time he gave me such a look was the first time I woke up. I might have been under the influence of the Negaverse but I've never forgotten that look. I do remember that there had been other creations before me but I was his first success. I give him the coldest look that I can muster. I will not allow this bastard to intimidate me.

"My word, Sakura, you look rather well."

"What brings you here?"

"I've come to retrieve you and take you back home."

"My home is here."

"Really? It doesn't seem that way."

Kunzite starts to circle me, like a wolf stalking their prey, telling me he's been watching me for quite sometime. He says that he watched Edward leave and Jacob leave. I can just kick myself for not picking up on Kunzite's presence. Of course, back in the Negaverse, he was the top general and a master of hiding his presence well. Sadly enough, that's where I picked up my skills of being able to evade enemies.

"I want to see how well you fight, Sakura." He says. "I want to know how powerful my creation has gotten."

"I am not yours to control any longer, Kunzite."

 _Night Star Power!_

I'm at full strength. I need to keep focus and allow thoughts of Jacob to distract me. The weight of my scythe is very comforting to me. I grin. It's been quite a while since I've had a major fight. My brief battle with Laurent had been just a warm up so this fight is going to be good.

* * *

 _Jacob's POV_

It can't be! Her kind is supposed to be a myth! The Sailor Scouts had been legendary warriors of their time. Harry Clearwater has spoken of them from time to time but they had disappeared into the sands of time...until now that is. Even better...

 _Sakura's a Sailor Scout!_

I've left things a mess today. I figured on breaking away from the pack and going to her apartment to apologize. I really don't want to leave things standing the way they are...

 _Dude! She's a Sailor Scout?_ _That's hot!_ Paul says.

 _Now's not the time for jokes._ Sam responds. _She might need our help._

He's right. For now, we hide in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, so you've been converted into a Sailor Scout." Kunzite says. "Well, this makes things very interesting."

Per my usual habit, I slam my scythe into the ground as a show of my strength, which seems to please him. I'm not here to please anyone. I am here to fight...so I charge him at full speed with my weapon flying behind me. I leap into the air and sling it straight at him, hitting the road instead. I'm not too surprised that he dodges it. He's a fast one, alright. He's also the type to keep his cool in battle. It takes a lot to ruffle his feathers so irritating him is going to be a bit of a problem.

Yanking the chain attached to my scythe, I pull it back towards me in preparation for another attack. Kunzite lands in front of me, cool and collected as always, and smirks at me. I just keep my face blank, which makes his smirk widen. He did teach me about emotions being useless in the field of battle. I guess it's sort of a compliment to him. However, I do remember that he can be rather arrogant and cocky. Maybe I can use that to my advantage...

"Come, now," Kunzite says. "Is that all you got? I'm disappointed."

I teleport myself behind him and punch him on the back of his head, sending him flying. I teleport again and use the blunt end of my scythe as a baseball bat. I never felt so satisfied making a man eat asphalt before. Maybe I should do that more often. Teleporting myself again to where he's lying, I stomp down on him hard and put my scythe under his neck, prepared to decapitate him. I really don't care if he's flesh and blood. He's still an enemy...and one that I need to destroy.

"I've taught you well. You are unlike the rest of your comrades, who are forgiving. You are the opposite, fierce and brutal."

"I've learned early in life that being forgiving gets me into trouble."

Something in the forest whines and that takes me off guard, allowing Kunzite to trip me up and send me flying across the road. As I try to stop myself from going any further, my former master teleports in front of me and punches me in the gut before slapping me across the face. Asphalt does NOT feel good...especially if you're being thrown and dragged across it. Bouncing back onto my feet, I form a dark energy ball and throw it at my opponent. In true Kunzite style, he absorbs the attack and sends it right back to me. It just barely misses me.

 _Damn._

"I'm truly disappointed." He mocks me. "Of course, becoming a Sailor Scout might have weakened you."

"My being a Sailor Scout has nothing to do with it." I growl.

"You seem to forget that you were originally created to destroy them."

"No, I haven't forgotten that."

Legends call me 'The Child of Fate.' It had been fate to lead me to become to intercept the Silver Crystal. It had been fate to lead me to become a Sailor Scout. It had been fate to allow me to destroy the evil that had once consumed the entire planet. I defied my creators and I defied destiny. I will not allow anyone to tell me what to do anymore.

"YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME!" I scream. "AHHH!"

I land some very hard hits on Kunzite, allowing my anger to temporarily consume me. Anger can be a very powerful weapon but it all depends on the user and the intentions of the user. Right now, I really want to send him straight into the depths of hell, where he belongs, and let him suffer for all the things that he had done. He has to atone for them...just as I have atoned for my wrongs against the world.

 _"Uranus World Shaking!"_

 _"Deep Submerge!"_

This unexpected, yet welcomed, attack takes a stumbling Kunzite by surprise. This allows me to finish him off once and for all. Just a swing of my scythe makes him disappear into oblivion. I sigh before dropping my weapon in exhaustion. Two figures stop on each side of me. It's kind of surprising because they are usually not deployed unless something is extremely wrong. I guess my case fell under that category.

"Well, I'd say we made it in the nick of time."

"Uranus. Neptune." I greet them. "What brings you here?"

"We were sent to assist by the queen herself." Uranus replies, running her fingers through her sandy hair.

"Kunzite, I assume?" Neptune asks.

"Yes. He was the one who created me. The Inner Scouts' first foe."

I'm about to go into my history, yet again, when Neptune stops me. We're not alone, she tells me, but I already knew that. I tell her that I've been watched since I left La Push but that they are not there to harm me. Quite the contrary, I tell them. I tell my fellow scouts that the Inners and Serenity have been doing some research on Quileute legends and on their enemies, the cold ones.

"I've heard about that." Uranus says.

"It never fails. You always seem to find supernatural hot spots." Neptune lightly teases me.

"That _is_ true." I giggle.

"Sailor Mars says you got into it with one recently. Let's hear about that, shall we?"

"Uranus, we need to get her home, first. Her wounds need to be tended to."

She just sighs in frustration before she and Neptune haul me off back to Forks.

* * *

Jacob's POV

 _So it seems that they still exist._ Sam says. _And that Jacob's friend is the Child of Fate._

There's a legend among us about the Child of Fate. A female child born of darkness shall rise against her creators and defy her dark destiny. She shall become a guardian of the night and repent for her sins against humanity. Sakura is that child. I can't believe it!

 _I think we should worry about the fact that she knows about us._ Paul responds.

He gives me this knowing look. Yeah, I did spell it out for her before I realized that the legends were actually true. Now that I know about how true they are, I'm tightly bound to secrecy...though that is a moot point now. To be fair, Sakura had a dark secret of her own as well and one I doubt that she planned on telling.

 _Let's take this up with the council._ Embry suggests.

Sam nods. Gee, thanks, Embry.


	10. Chapter 10

"So that's the story." I say.

"And I thought Lady Serenity was bad." Uranus chuckles.

She had a fit when I told her of my relationship with Edward but it doesn't compare to her outburst when I told her of how he tried to leave me. Neptune had to calm her down. I can understand why she would be upset because it reminds her about how King Endymion had done the same thing to his wife. It had hurt her deeply, just like it had hurt me deeply...except I was hurt twice.

 _Jacob..._

I sigh. I'm all bandaged up but most of my severe wounds have already healed. The pain is nothing compared to the double heartbreak I have suffered. I refuse to cry, though, and Neptune is very aware of this. She's very precognitive. I suppose I haven't realized it but she notes that I'm far more brutal in my attacks and more calculating. It's probably because I inherited, so to speak, those qualities from my former master, Kunzite. They just never manifested until now, she explains.

"Makes sense."

I ask them to stay for awhile and it turns out that they had been planning on it. They had no plans in Tokyo at the moment and Neo-Queen Serenity gave them her permission to stay with me until I'm completely healed. I'm almost certain that she means emotionally. She's always been sensitive to emotions. She's been that way since she was a little girl. Caring and sweet. Ah, I miss my Usa-chan. I'm thinking that I might have to go visit her again one of these days.

"Oh, thanks for the airline tickets, Michiru." I remember.

She smiles. Powered down in her civilian form, she is Michiru Keioh. She's a world renowned violinist whose Stradivarius is worth an amazing five million dollars! I've heard her in concert before and she's fabulous. Uranus, on the other hand, is the world renowned car racer, Haruka Tenoh. Much like her alias, she's fast on her feet and on the racetrack.

"You'll cause quite a stir tomorrow."

"It's nothing that we can't handle." Haruka says with a grin.

I offer them the couch in the living room so they can stay for the night but they say they're going to visit Seattle. They would come back in a couple of days to check on me, which is fine. So many things have been happening at once that a little quiet is something that I will welcome. Of course, quiet is very hard to come by these days, you know? As soon as those two leave for Seattle, I get a visit from none other than Jacob. I forgot to lock my front door.

"Sakura?"

"What do you want?"

Jacob comes into my room (without a shirt, I might add) and I swear that kid keeps getting bigger by the minute! In this case, he's a little bit more muscular than he used to be. His growth spurt seems to have stopped at the moment but holy shit! I think it goes without saying that I'll never get over it. He sits down on the edge of my bed, quietly inspecting my wounds, before asking me if I was alright.

"Never better." I say dully. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize. I've left things a mess."

"That you did."

"I want to explain but I can't at the same time." Jacob says.

Neither one of us say a word for a couple of minutes. I get up from bed to stretch my legs and reveal all of my bandages. He gasps. I've taken some hard hits from Kunzite and being dragged across asphalt isn't exactly pleasant. Thank goodness I have some advanced healing techniques in my arsenal. I tell him that I had just gotten into a fight, which is the truth, and that these wounds were a result of the fight. I don't expect him to call me out on my alias.

"I saw you fighting as Sailor Night." He says. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Only in return that you tell me yours." I reply evenly. "Truth be told, Jacob, I already know about it. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Did you figure it out from the legends?"

"That, and I caught Sam and another guy turn back into humans."

Jacob shuts up. I tell him that Angela had seen large creatures out in the woods at school and I figured that I would investigate her claims. I also tell him that I hadn't been expecting to find over sized wolves, one of whom I had run into during my encounter with James and Laurent. I tell him that I've been walking near the La Push area trying to find James when I came in contact with the black wolf, which had been Sam.

"Oh yeah," I remember. "Did you know he accidentally came into contact with the crown princess of Tokyo?"

"I think he said he scared a girl with bright pink hair."

"That's her."

I tell him of the time that I had gone to the meadow, where I had encountered Laurent, and I was going to finish him off when three wolves came into the area. I left him at their mercy, I say, and I guess they got him. I look into Jacob's eyes and the truth is right in front of me.

"You're the russet-colored wolf! Your eyes..."

He nods.

"Come to La Push tomorrow. Everything will be explained."

"Alright."

* * *

The next day, I drive down to La Push with Jacob. We head out to the forest and we're greeted by four large figures striding out of the trees. Just like my companion, they are large and muscular with other similar features. They walk in complete synchronization, which is very indicative of a pack, before meeting up with Jake and myself. I'm counting on their anger but, right now, they are merely cautious and curious. There's no anger to be seen.

"So you're the Child of Fate." Sam says without introduction.

"That's right. How'd you know about that?"

"It goes back to the time of Jacob's great-grandfather."

"He was there when you came to be." Jake elaborates. "He also saw you defy your dark path."

"I see."

I don't ever recall seeing another being out there on the battlefield but I do remember seeing a lone, white wolf there. It sat there along the outer edges of the field, as if it was observing the fight as a spectator would. I don't remember anything else but my mind had been occupied with the fight rather than a creature that somehow survived the poisonous atmosphere that was Metalia.

"I remember now. There was a white wolf there."

"That's him."

All six of us start walking towards a house in the woods. Another boy joins us and it's Embry, though I hardly recognize him due to the changes he's undergone. He asks how Jake got around an injunction that had been placed and I tell him that I guessed the first time around and that I saw Sam and Paul (the gray wolf) shift back into humans one night.

"I thought I sensed your presence."

"I can turn into a shadow when I'm a Sailor Scout." I explain. "That's why you didn't see me."

The house we come to belongs to Sam's fiancee, Emily. Sam goes on in along with the rest of the boys, but Embry stays behind to warn me to not stare at her. I don't bother to ask, much to his relief. I figure I'll find out when I meet her.

"About that blood-sucker in the field." Embry starts. "The one you started to rip apart...are you okay with the result?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We have a treaty with the Cullens..."

"Say no more. My sources explained it to me." I say with a smile. "Glad you showed up when you did."

"Our pleasure."

"Why do I get the feeling you mean that literally?"

* * *

The front room is very spacious and airy. I guess it's more of a kitchen since there's a table and a stove in there. A young woman is standing nearby with muffins at a nearby counter. She has beautiful dark hair and copper skin. She turns around and asks us if we're hungry. She has scars on one side of her face and it looks like they were caused by animal claws. That one side of her face keeps her from smiling but the other side is friendly. Now I understand what Embry meant.

Scars notwithstanding, she's a beautiful-looking woman. She looks at me curiously, surprised I was even here. I'm glad she didn't realize that because I had been looking at her scars, albeit briefly.

"Oh, who's this?"

"This is Sakura Adachi, the Japanese girl." Another boy, Jared, says. "Who else?"

"A topic of interest, apparently." I reply with a smirk.

Emily grins and nods. She offers me a muffin and I take one, while Embry takes his third and shoves it into his mouth. Heh. He reminds me of Usagi when she had been a teenager. I giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're dating Jacob, right?" Paul asks curiously. "If you are, then you're robbing the cradle."

"Eat your damn hot dog, Paul."

We all laugh. It has been a long time that I've felt so much at ease. I suppose if the girls weren't serving the queen, we'd be hanging out just like this. We'd be having a bonfire, like now, and having hot dogs or something of the sort. I had been invited to stay and hang out, which was nice of them to ask me. Michiru and Haruka won't be back for another day yet so I don't have to worry about having to explain my absence to them yet.

According to Jacob, Quil finally turned into a werewolf. A stray vampire had been running around in the area and that set him off. So really, he says, this meeting is technically a tribal council. This is Quil's first time to learn that the stories are true. Also, since I'm the Child of Fate, I'm allowed to sit in on this thing as well (there's no mention on the fact that I had figured it out. Sheesh. I'm privileged). The Clearwater kids are first-timers as well, along with this girl, named Kim. Kim is Jared's imprint. Jacob promised to explain the imprint to me later, although I have a bit of an idea of what it might entail. I'm not the type to steal one's thunder. I only do that when an enemy is about to brag about something.

The entire pack is here. Sam and Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared and his imprint are all here. Kim seems to be a bit shy but she seems to be a nice girl. When I look at Jared look at her, my instincts tell me that this is what imprinting is. The total adoration he holds in his eyes for her is amazing. To the ordinary person, they wouldn't see anything special about Kim but to Jared, she's the world. I sigh before I look at the older members of the council. Quil's grandfather, Harry Clearwater and Billy are also here. As if he sensed my thoughts, Jacob says:

"You're going to hear the first story of the spirit warriors."

The atmosphere suddenly changes and everyone is sitting up straighter. Billy launches into the story of how they came to be, beginning with Kaheleha, the first great Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He wasn't the first spirit warrior, though, but no one remembered who discovered the magic in their had lead a spirit army against a large tribe, who had stolen the Quileute's land, and chased them off in a myriad of ways.

Then came the story of Taha Aki, the last spirit chief. He was renowned for his wisdom and for being one who preferred peace. Of course, there's always one in the group that's discontented (isn't that always the case?). Utlapa had been one of Taha Aki's strongest warriors but always one who wanted more. He wanted to use the magic to gain more land and enslave other people. According to Billy, when the warriors became their spirit selves, they knew each others thoughts and that's how Taha Aki discovered his warrior's treachery. Utlapa became an outcast.

 _This story sounds kind of familiar._

The story reminds me of the Black Moon clan. They were a group of rebels convinced by a demon, called Wiseman, that Crystal Tokyo was an abomination. The citizens of Crystal Tokyo had been given immortality through the power of the Silver Crystal, thus creating the Black Moon Clan. Wiseman led them to attack the future Crystal Tokyo before going into the 20th century. Small Lady had gone to the 20th century in search for the Silver Crystal to help her mother, the now current Neo-Queen Serenity, and so did Wiseman. He went to the past to obtain the Silver Crystal and to kill Small Lady. Revenge was the motive.

"Taha Aki called upon the wolf to destroy Utlapa but killed a young man protecting the false chief..." Billy continued.

 _So that's where the wolf came from._

Taha Aki wanted a body after wandering the world without his own body for so long. The wolf accepted his spirit and the two became one. As a wolf, he returned to his village and warriors were called upon to chase him away. However, he didn't attack them and retreated slowly, trying to communicate with them with his eyes...just like Jacob had tried to that day in the meadow. Thankfully, the warriors seemed to have realized this. One decided to defy the false chief and tried to communicate with the wolf by leaving his body. He discovered his true chief and welcomed him home.

"Utlapa killed the warrior for disobeying him."

Taha Aki was enraged. He became one with the wolf again and that was when he became a man again. Warriors of the tribe recognized him. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki set things right by crushing the thief and working with his people once again.

* * *

"Holy crow." I say.

"Yeah." Jake says. "Entrenched in history, that's for sure."

"Thanks for inviting me tonight. I think I understand things more, now."

"And thank you for being here for me."

I give my friend a big hug before I head home.

* * *

"Cliff diving, alright!" I exclaim.

I have my familiar two-piece, lavender bathing suit on beneath a pair of shorts. Jake liked it before so I know he'll appreciate it now. I have my power stick, as usual, along with a change of clothes on me. Today should be a pretty fun day! I get into my truck and head off for First Beach in La Push. The weather is pretty mild today so I put my window down and let the wind flow inside the cab.

 _Ah..._

Haruka and Michiru came back today to check on me. They had checked out the sites in Seattle and they said that they had enjoyed it. They plan on coming back when their respective schedules allowed it. However, before they contacted Pluto to open the portal, Michiru warns me of something to come by saying:

"The sea is stormy."

It had been stormy earlier today, but it seemed to have cleared up. However, I take her warnings very seriously. If there's something evil in the air she picks up on, then it is something not to be ignored. The air is soft but I do sense an undercurrent of dark foreboding.

 _I don't like this at all._

I make it to the cliffs in one piece but the boys haven't arrived yet. We plan on jumping from the top. So while I'm waiting, I decide to practice some martial arts. I take a few minutes to warm up and stretch my legs before I take position. I start out with a few basic punches and kicks before I mix things up. I don't pick up on the stray youma that runs by me...

"Sakura!"

 _Damn. It sliced me._

I cough up blood before I fall over the cliff.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm falling through space. It feels like it's taking forever to hit the water below me but when I do, it feels like a thousand knives have pierced me. I can't move. The water is slapping me around before I can finally move. I'm not sure what hurts more: the gash to my mid-section or the icy water. It's rather cold for such a mild day but I don't give a fuck about that right now. I need to get back to shore.

"Hang on, Sakura!"

Soon enough, Jacob's warm arm wraps around me and he starts to tow me back to shore. I feel limp and weak from the sudden attack. My companion is trying to encourage me to hang on and that we're almost to the shore. I'm glad. Even though I'm losing a bit of blood, my healing abilities are starting to kick in. I cough and blood splatters on Jake's chest.

"Made it." He mutters to himself. "She coughing up blood!"

"Get her to the hospital." Sam orders.

"Don't...bother." I gasp out. "Healing abilities are...working."

True to form, the gash on my stomach has just about disappeared. My strength is a little slow to return but it's nothing that I can't handle. I sit up slowly. I explain that a youma had attacked me at the top of the cliff and that I had failed on picking up on it. Jake looks at Sam and tells him to go back to the hospital. Why him? I'm about to ask about it but:

"Is that the monster we tore up?"

"Yeah."

We sit on the shoreline for a little while before Jake picks me up and lugs me back to his house. I ask about the hospital thing and he tells me that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack earlier this morning. From the way he sounds, it's clear that Harry isn't going to survive. I whisper a silent prayer to help him pass on in peace. I know it's going to be hard on his wife and two kids and for everyone that knows him. I sigh.

"This heat..." I comment.

"It's a wolf thing." Jake says. "It would kill an ordinary human but I'm not ordinary."

"Neither am I."

When we enter his house, Jacob tosses me some gray cotton clothes to change into. He blushes before he steps out of the room. I smile. He cares enough to give me something to change into. I call out to him and ask him about my bag that I had left at the top of the cliff. He says that one of the guys have it and that they'll come to return it. Good because it has my power stick in it. I'll be screwed if I don't have it.

"You can come back in, now."

Jacob obediently steps back into the room. He tells me that Quil has it and that he'll bring it over pretty quick...and he does. Just as soon my companion finishes his sentence, Quil comes in with my bag in tow. His face is solemn but flashes me a quick, flirty smile before he heads back out. I can feel his worry and despair about Harry. I sigh as I lie down on the couch. Jake brings me some heavy blankets.

"You're exhausted, Jacob." I comment.

"Yeah. I think I'll take a nap as well."

He sits down on the side of the couch and, soon, I can hear him snore.

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be hard around here." Billy replies.

It's confirmed. Harry Clearwater passed away during the night. Jake is sitting next to me with his face in his hands. I rub his shoulders, not saying anything. Sometimes silence can be a healing tool. It allows for time of reflection and meditation and that is what he needs. Suddenly, he catches my hand into his and looks at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks tiredly. "I should have taken you to the hospital."

"I'm fine. Look."

I lift up the large shirt he loaned me and there's no sign of the gash that I sustained from the youma. He sighs in relief and then he smiles, commenting that my healing abilities are just as fast as his. I stare at him. He got hurt? He says that it's nothing and, just like me, he heals very fast. Like hell it's nothing but I don't say a word. The youma has been handled and I'm not going to think about it anymore. Jake needs time to grieve. I slip into his bathroom to change into my clothes.

"I'm going to go." I say after changing.

"Let me take you."

I give Jake the keys to my truck and we're well on our way back to Forks.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake."

"Anytime."

He gets out of the truck and turns to head home before he stops dead in his track. It takes me a couple of seconds to figure out why. I check my surroundings and I see a car that looks like it belongs to a Cullen. What the fuck? I tell Jacob to get out of here and phase if he needs to. He dashes off back to La Push. He can't be on Cullen territory if they are truly back in town. I transform into Sailor Night and wield my scythe.

I can't believe that I have to sneak around in my own apartment. If there's someone dangerous inside, I can't be too careful. I have to be extremely careful. If I get careless, then it can be the end of me. I go for the nearest switch and the light reveals one Alice Cullen. Her eyes are black, indicating that she hasn't fed.

"So, Alice," I say coldly. "You're back. Care to explain why you're sneaking around?"

"Care to explain why you're alive?"

 _Shit._

She must have seen me fall off the cliff and into the water. No wonder she's in my apartment. She thought that I died from the fall, if not from my gash. I sigh. I don't really want to explain it to her since I don't owe any of her family an explanation. Just the same, though, I tell her that I had been practicing my martial arts when a youma had attacked me from out of nowhere. It slashed me in my mid-section, I explain, and I fell over the cliff.

"I saw you fall into the water but I didn't see you come up."

"Jacob pulled me out."

"Odd. I didn't see him."

She leans over and sniffs me. Her lovely face contorts into a face of disgust. She asks me how Jacob managed the tide since it had gotten pretty bad over there. I figure if Jacob knows about vampires, then Alice must know about the werewolves. It'll get me in trouble with her but I don't give a fuck since we're not friends anymore.

"He's a werewolf."

"You sure?

"I take it you weren't with Carlisle when he approached the tribe?"

"No."

"So tell me, what did you expect to find? I'm part of the supernatural, in case you forgot."

Speaking of supernatural, Jake comes back in with a glare on his face. I tell him that I'm still alive and that I can easily handle the vampire in front of me if I had to. He relaxes somewhat but remains suspicious. I tell him to go and I calmly remind him about the treaty, which forces him to leave. I promise that I'll contact him.

"She won't be staying long." I say.

He sighs and leaves. Once he's out of earshot, I ask Alice if Edward knows that she's here and the answer, surprisingly, is no. What the hell is he doing? No one really knows, she says, except that he checks in on the family every few months or so. I ask her where she has been and she says that she was in Denali. Jasper didn't want her to interfere with my life since they had promised Edward NOT to check in on me.

"The mother fucker." I growl.

"He still loves you, you know?"

"I wish that was true."


	13. Chapter 13

"As long as I'm Sailor Night," I say to Alice. "Trouble will always follow me."

"Obviously."

I tell her about the fight I had with Kunzite and how he wanted me back with him. Somehow, I say, he had survived Sailor Moon's moon dusting and went into hiding after Metalia and Beryl were destroyed in that battle. I tell her of the youma that had attacked me at La Push and had caused me to fall off the highest cliff over there. I show her where the youma had attacked me, though the scars are pretty much gone, and she frowns. Someone had seen me fall in but Jacob came after me quickly and towed me back to shore.

"I'm still not sure why I didn't see him."

"I don't either."

James had figured out a blind spot the last time to go into hiding and it had been in La Push. Holy shit. That's probably it! He had been, literally, toeing the line near the reservation. There's something about the area that is messing around with Alice's visions! However, I don't know what that something is but I know that I'm close to an answer.

"I don't know the exact answer, Alice," I say. "But it has to something about the reservation that's messing around with your vision. The magic..."

 _Fuck!_ _That's what it is!_

The magic in the Quileute blood. If werewolves repel vampires, then the magic in their blood would probably repel those with spiritual gifts, like Alice's gift of seeing. It's an interesting theory and I know that's my answer. I sigh. I suppose I should power down but I don't and it's mainly for Jacob's sake. I ask if Carlisle and Esme know if she's here and she says no. Figures. Probably they don't want her to interfere with me. That fucking pisses me off. Who do they think they are?

"Your eyes are cold." Alice comments sadly.

"Did you expect me to be happy?"

Now she sighs before shaking her head. What did she expect out of me? To be whistling and skipping along, pretending that her brother had planned on breaking my heart? Wrong. It hurt me and maybe more than I care to admit to. I suppose, in his mind, that he was doing right by me but just went about it the wrong way. Well, what's done is done.

"You should get some hunting done."

"I'll be back in an hour."

I cock an eyebrow at her but don't say a word. I like Alice. I really do but it really bothers me that she just up and left me. I go back outside and meet with Jacob. He's brought along some of his pack members and they're not happy. Well, I'm cavorting with someone I had used to be friends with so I guess it's understandable, though I make it clear to them that she and I are NOT close, which makes them relax. Their guards are still up, don't get me wrong, but the hard look in their eyes soften.

"She had an errand to run if that's what you want to know." I say to Jacob.

"I have a couple of questions for you."

"Is that why you brought the rest of the pack? To interrogate me?"

Jacob has the grace to blush and I frown...right before I rip all of the guys a new one. Let's just say they got a taste of my killing intent. You do NOT piss me off. You piss me off then you get a taste of that intent. I'm not listed as the second most dangerous Sailor Scout for nothing (the most dangerous being Sailor Saturn). I totally get the fact that he's uncomfortable with me being close to a vampire, vegetarian or not, but to question my motives and integrity is a whole different ball game.

"I'm NOT friends with any of the Cullens, god damn it." I growl. "They cut me out of their lives."

"So why is this one back?" Jacob asks carefully.

"She has the gift of foresight. She saw me falling off of the cliff and assumed me to be dead. She didn't see me come back up."

It's totally clear now. Jacob had been in close proximity with me when he took me back to shore and that's why Alice hadn't been able to see me at all! The magic in his blood had clouded Alice's sight to the point of blindness. I smile at this revelation, which makes everyone look at me curiously. I explain to them about what I realized.

"That's why she wasn't able to find the other bloodsucker that I encountered. He figured out her blindspot."

"Was it that blonde one?" Embry asks.

"Yep. He's the only one in my personal history to get relatively close to killing me."

Jacob growls and starts to tremble. I place a calming hand on him and he stops. I try to redirect him by getting him back on track with his questions.

"Are they all coming back?"

"No. As I've said, she only came back to investigate my presumed death."

"How long is she here for?"

"Whatever it takes to satisfy her own investigation."

"Alright. That's all I got, then."

I sigh. I know he and I are still friends, despite the fact that I'm acquainted with vampires. I know that it's hard for him to accept that because of what he is. Jacob is a nice kid and I'd hate to lose his friendship. As a soldier, though, gaining one's trust and then losing it is a part of life. I go back inside my apartment to wait for Alice but Jacob follows me inside. I can feel his longing for me and the temptation to reject it...non-existent. Edward made his choice and, so, I am free to choose whomever that I want.

I look at Jacob and his longing for me is obvious. Who knows if I'll ever get another chance with a man? So I take a chance and give my tall companion a kiss on the lips. Thank goodness for my platform boots. I sigh. Fuck Edward. Fuck the Cullens. This is real. I've grown fond of Jacob so why not? Our kiss is warm and deep. It' nothing like the kisses Edward and I had shared, soft and tentative.

"Sakura..."

Jake suddenly goes stiff before he runs out the door. I hear Alice at the top of the stairs gasp. I look up and see that she's lost in a vision. Once she comes out of it, the most pained look appears on her beautiful face. I ask her if there's a serious problem. Serious, in Alice's mind, is putting it lightly.

"Edward..."

"What about him?"

She says nothing. Instead she gets on her phone and calls up a family member, who turned out to be Rosalie. Alice is demanding to speak with Carlisle but he's not there, apparently. She says something about being on a plane before asking if her sister had heard anything from Edward. Silence. Her face becomes appalled by whatever she's hearing on the phone.

"Why would you do that? Rosalie? How could you?!"

Alice explains that I'm alive and well, that something had clouded her foresight to prevent her seeing my apparent survival. To my utter surprise, she actually growls. Wow. She's pissed off! If this hadn't been a serious situation, I'd be laughing my ass off. Short girls are very dangerous when they're mad, you know? I ought to know and Jacob and his pack should know.

"Save your damn remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snarls.

"So what's with your brother?"

"He thinks you're dead and, now, he's heading to the Volturi."

That fucking idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

So I'm on a plane to Italy and it's a painfully long flight. I told Jacob that even though I don't really have feelings for him anymore, it is still my duty to make things right. Grudgingly, he accepted my reasoning but he wasn't happy. I reassure him that Edward had been planning to break my heart and that I was the one who dumped him. This made him a little more willing for me to go to Italy. I promised him a lot of time with him when I get back.

Alice didn't really want to ask for my help but if there's someone who needs help then I'm going to help, regardless of circumstances that currently stand. I'm sitting near by the window in my civilian state and all I can do is just think. Alice had seen her brother go to the Volturi and asking to die. That makes us both cringe. The future is subjective, though, so Edward can change his mind at anytime he wants.

"There's a chance that they'll say no-and they might." Alice explains. "Aro is very fond of Carlisle so he doesn't want to offend him."

"So..."

"Edward has a back up plan for that. If he exposes our existence, that can get him destroyed quickly."

 _Edward, you are a moron of the highest order!_

"If they agree to is request, then it's too late. If he comes up with a plan to offend them, we're too late. However, he tends to be dramatic...that can buy us some extra time."

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

I really shouldn't be berating Edward but he is acting far too dramatic. He shouldn't have feelings for me anymore since he planned on ditching me. Yet, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for the family so it's only right that I bring their son back to them. As for Rosalie, she deserves an ass-kicking for telling Edward that I was dead but I'll deal with her when I deliver her brother back to the family. For all I know, she could have said that to him out of her disdain for me but I'll hold off on that for now as well.

"Idiot," Alice mutters. "He keeps changing his mind on how he wants to die."

I had asked if Emmett and Jasper were along but she said no. It's possible that we could try to stop Edward but being the mind-reader that he is, he can easily pick up on their thoughts. It would make him act faster, though. That's why she needs me along. If he sees me alive and well, it could stop him dead in his tracks. It's a desperate move but when desperate times call for desperate measures...

"Tell me more about the Volturi." I say in a low whisper.

A business man in an aisle seat just moved himself in a position that made him look like he wasn't listening. He opens his laptop and puts on headphones so innocently so he doesn't get caught eavesdropping. I give him a very hard look, even though he's not paying attention. What an ass. I turn back to Alice

"How much did Edward tell you about them?"

"He told me that they're rulers of a warped version of Crystal Tokyo and that they should never be antagonized unless you have a death wish...idiot."

My companion smiles before telling me that it's absolutely abnormal for vampires, like the Cullens, to live in one spot and in peace. The Denali clan is under the same speculation. Even James' coven was rather unusual. Vampires typically travel in pairs or alone. The Cullen family is the largest coven in existence, save for the Volturi. I tell her that I had seen a picture of the original three and it turns out that they are well over three thousand years old.

 _Holy shit. I won't be surprised if they know of the Silver Millennium._

"Five make up the family. The guard doesn't count."

The Volturi do sound like an actual royal family now that I know they have a guard. Wow. Alice continues to say that they don't confront others and that no one else is stupid enough to try. They only leave the city to hand down punishment to transgressors. That's what Edward is going for. If he can't get his request to die granted then he's going to try to expose the vampire race to the world. That will make them act and fast.

Alice suddenly falls into a trance. I sit quietly in the darkened cabin. Time has been passing quickly without me noticing it.

* * *

"The time draws near." Pluto says.

Neo-Queen Serenity stands with her oldest Sailor Scout and peers into the timeline. Her beautiful face frowns as she looks on. She has heard of these vampires before but she has her faith in her Scout of the Night. She is a legend, after all, and it is likely that they have heard of her...just as it is likely they know of the Silver Millennium.

"They are dangerous and do not take things lightly."

"I have every bit of faith in her, Pluto." The silver-haired queen says. "She won't fail."

The dark-haired scout merely smiles.

* * *

"Can I get you ladies a pillow?" A flight attendant asks quietly.

"No, thank you." Alice replies, her smile brilliant.

I give him a smile as well and he's overwhelmed. He stumbles back to his post, which makes me giggle in response. I turn to my companion to see what the verdict is.

"They're deliberating, but the ultimate decision is that they are going to deny his request."

"So what now?"

"They're interested in his gift and as such, they're going to offer him a place on the guard."

"Interesting."

"Indeed. They don't want to destroy him."

Alice is very attuned to her brother, that much I can tell. She's very much like Usagi when she receives her visions. They come in clear as crystal. It's like getting a play-by-play at a sporting event but on a more serious level. Now that Edward has been denied his request, he's going to walk out into the sun at noon. I growl quietly.

We made it to Italy and now we're speeding in a stolen Porche-a bright, yellow one, I might add-towards Volterra. On our way there, she asks me the date, which is the nineteenth. According to Alice, it's Saint Marcus day. A Father Marcus (Marcus of the Volturi) is supposed to have driven all vampires away from the city nearly fifteen hundred years ago on this day. It's a day of celebration and recognition for the police department since Volterra is an amazingly safe city.

"Geez, Edward." I say out loud.

"See what I mean?"

"Sheesh."

We come to almost a full stop and that fucking irritates me. Time is ticking fast but Alice says the climb up the hill is the only way into the city. We're both on edge. As soon as we're near the front, we're off like a shot, ignoring a guard. Then we get to another guard and he's very apologetic when he sees the striking woman at the wheel. I see a wad of bills in a gloved hands. I shake my head. I'm not going to bother asking about it. The guard waves us on through but we're slowed up by foot traffic. Suddenly, she hisses.

"They're _everywhere_!"

I transform into Sailor Night and I'm out of the car like a shot. I start to feel out for Edward and find him at clock tower. I'm weaving through the people with relative ease before I come to an area where I can't even move. That forces me to take a chance and jump from the rooftops. I don't even care if people see me anymore. The gasps that I hear from the crowd are nothing to me. I look ahead and I see Edward on his way out.

 _No!_

Damn it! I have to make it! I force myself to speed up as the tower starts to chime twelve noon. He can't see me but I can see him. I jump off the building that I'm on, making the crowd gasp, and land right in front of the golden idiot.

"Stop it right now, Edward." I order.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward doesn't look like he's all there. It's like he's disillusioned, which he clearly is, by my death. I push him straight back into the darkness, which seems to snap him out of that dazed look. Of course, denial sets in and he goes on about how he didn't feel a thing when they ripped him apart. I slam him into a wall in another attempt to make him snap out of it. It's very difficult to convince him that I'm alive. He thinks that he's in hell. Oh, dear god, help me. The clock chimes again one final time.

"The Volturi is on their way."

I should have just said that in the first place because comprehension sets in on his face. He tries to push me out of the way to protect me but I resist. I quietly remind him that I don't back down from potential challenges. From the darkness, two robed figures appear before us, one taller than the other. Their faces are hidden beneath the hoods but their presence alone feels menacing.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Edward says. "I no longer require your services."

"Let's take this conversation elsewhere." The taller one orders.

"That won't be necessary. I haven't broken any rules, Felix."

"He meant away from the proximity of the sun." The shorter one says soothingly. "Let's seek better cover, shall we?"

As if noticing me for the first time, the shorter one greets me in a polite voice.

"It is an honor to have the legendary Child of Fate as a guest."

I simply nod in acknowledgement. Edward, the golden idiot, tries to get me out of the situation but the taller of the two, Felix, says that I have to go with. I shake my head at Edward and sigh. They already know about me, I say, but the idiot is being stubborn. I look outside and notice that a couple of people have noticed us and starting to get worried. I try to get Edward to see reason but he won't.

"The Child of Fate has a point, Edward." The short one says. "We don't want anymore unwanted attention and we do have rules to obey."

"Edward, just do as they say. Quit being stubborn." Alice's voice says.

Alice comes into the clock tower, ignoring the looks of civilians outside. Their worry just heightened but our new companion is standing around casually and swinging her arms around. No tension at all to be seen. I know it's just to save face since Edward refuses to behave.

"We're not alone." I say. "We have an audience."

"Just listen to Dimitri." Alice says.

The shorter of the two vampires, Dimitri, just sighs in frustration.

"Enough."

I know that voice. I've encountered her in the distant past after a fight with Ann and Allen of the Doom Tree. She tried to feed on me, of course, by trying to incapacitate me with her illusion of pain. That failed her miserably and I ended up besting her in our little fight. I let her go simply because I was trying to repent for my actions against the Scouts. It's no wonder that the Volturi knows of my existence. Jane is part of the guard! Who knew?

"Hello, Jane." I greet her.

Edward and Alice, along with the other two, look at me in surprise. Jane explains that we met purely by accident and not under the best of circumstances. I'm itching to tell the two that I humiliated her but now's not the time. Besides which, my ex is a mind-reader so he should be able to pick up on that story. He looks at me and, per my personal habit, cocks an eyebrow at me. I smirk.

"Follow me." Jane orders.

We follow her next and Edward puts his arm around me. I would brush it away but I don't want anyone else to pick up on our discord so I leave it alone. The other two guards follow behind us. Just to keep tension out of the air, my companion comments on Alice's presence and she says that it was a mistake on her part and that she felt the need to correct it. She explains to Edward that while I had been planning on cliff diving, I had been taken by surprise by a demon and that it caused me to fall off. Thankfully, an acquaintance of mine had fished me out on time and that I had recovered.

We come to a dead end of an alley that Jane had led us to and there appears to be a manhole. Alice drops in and, without missing a beat, I follow her in without hesitation. Edward and the remaining two guards follow after. The path we follow is slanting downwards until we come to the end of the tunnel, where there's a door. We go on through that one, which is slammed shut, and then there's a wooden door on the other side of the room that we're in. We step through that one and, to my chagrin...

 _Another hallway? Oh, for fuck's sake._

We go through the damn hallway and there's an elevator. Sheesh. We all take the elevator and step into this really nice reception area. To no one's surprise, there are no windows to be seen but it's a pretty nice place with leather furniture and beautiful, glossy tables that had crystal bowls and vases on top of them. Of course, this is obviously a front to relax the unsuspecting visitor. Well played, Volturi. Well played.

One thing did surprise me, though, and that was the human receptionist. As pretty as she is with her dark skin and green eyes, she is completely out of place here and for obvious reasons. She greets Jane politely and then she giggles. I glance over at Felix, who had his gaze on her, and figure that he must have winked or flirted with her. As for Edward, his jaw is rather stiff. If it isn't for the fact that he's a vampire, I'm pretty sure he would get lockjaw.

We pass through yet another set of doors and we are greeted with who appears to be Jane's twin. His hair is several shades darker but he's very attractive, much like his sister. He greets her with a hug and a kiss to each of her cheeks before turning his attention towards us. His crimson eyes widen when the fall upon me.

"You're sent out for one, bring back two, and one Child of Fate." He comments lightly. "Aro will certainly be pleased with this development."

"Let's not keep him, then." Jane says.

Once more, we travel down another hallway. I have complained once about the hallways in the Crystal Palace. I will never again complain about it. This place pales in comparison as far as the endless hallways go. Instead of going through a set of golden doors that sit at the end of the hallway, we go through a secret passageway instead and we're back in the sewers. I hold back a sigh and just follow the twins. Mercifully, the hallway isn't long. We enter what seems like a castle turret and there are actually windows in here.

 _Damn._

There's a handful of other vampires here as they lounge by the wayside. Their chatter falls silent as our party goes on by them. The phrase 'Child of Fate' is spoken several times in hushed tones. They are wearing modern-day clothes, such as slacks and sundresses...unlike three vampires that sat upon their respective thrones. I recognize them immediately from Carlisle's paintings as Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Aro greets Jane and Alec before turning his attention to us.

"Well, this is certainly an honor." He says in what seems to be a polite tone. "I never would have imagined to be in the presence of the Child of Fate."

"It seems that my reputation precedes me." I reply. "I suppose you got wind of my existence through Jane."

"Ah, yes. I did. I was fascinated when I heard that she was defeated. It could not have been a mere mortal to have beaten her. I had to investigate."

Edward quietly explains Aro's gift, which is like mind-reading except that he's limited to a single touch and he can read every single thought that has passed through one's mind. So that's how he found out about Jane's humiliation. A disgusted grunt comes out of the one that is known as Caius. The urge to smirk is killing me. Aro turns back to Edward and scolds him as a grandparent would.

"Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted?"

"I am."

"Happy endings are so rare. Come, I must have the entire story."


	16. Chapter 16

Aro takes Edward's hand and seems frozen in time, like he's seeing something that the rest of us cannot. This must be his ability that Edward had explained. He's sifting through every last thought my companion has ever had. It's a frightening ability to have. I thank my lucky stars that I have a mental shield. There's something about him that rubs me the wrong way and not just because he feeds on humans.

"I find it interesting you can stand so close to her." Aro says.

"It's not without difficulty." Edward replies.

"I would never have believed it until now that the Child of Fate would be _la tua cantante._ "

Aro sighs dramatically. Edward looks at his predicament more as a very high price to pay. Sheesh. Maybe this is where he gets his theatrics. The vampire before us just seems too cheerful and I bet that, too, is a front on his part. He continues on about how gratified by Carlisle's success as a vegetarian vampire and that he had expected to weaken overtime because of this unorthodox path he had chosen.

"But your restraint, dear Edward, is much to be celebrated! Wouldn't you agree, child?"

"Please, call me Sakura." I urge politely. "His restraint is, indeed, impressive."

"I've seen that you're immune to his extraordinary gift. Would you do me the honor?"

He reaches out for my hand. I take his, which feels rather brittle, and he focuses for a mere couple of seconds when he realizes that he's getting nothing out of me. His face, which had been rather amazed, returns to a state of calm and of outward friendliness. I can feel Edward's smugness as Aro drifts back to his subordinates.

"I would imagine you'd be immune to other gifts, such as Jane's?"

Jane hisses and I smirk at her expense. I explain that she had attempted to attack me with her gift ages ago but it had backfired on her then. I allow for the fact that she could have gotten stronger since then and allow her to have another go at me. She's incredulous at my offer but doesn't hesitate in walking forward for another shot. However, Edward doesn't like this at all and steps in and I get a first-hand experience of how others suffer at Jane's hands.

"Edward, you idiot!" I scold. "Stand down, Jane!"

When she doesn't, I let some of my killing intent loose. Aro raises his hand to call for peace. I tell him if Jane stands down, as I ordered, then I will let up as well. At his command, Jane stops but she glares at me. I return the glare with one of my own, ignoring the multiple offers of a place on the guard. Caius wants me eliminated since I'm not one of their kind. I know too much and could easily expose their secrets to the world. Edward reminds him that there are few humans in on their charade as well.

"True." Caius concedes. "However, once they are no longer useful to us, they are discarded."

"Aro," I say. "Might I remind you that I, myself, am a myth? I have to keep my secret under wraps as well."

He nods. I continue to say that Crystal Tokyo and its inhabitants are myths as well and humans in the outside world are very ignorant of that fact. They, too, want to keep their existence a secret and I'll be damned if our secret got out to the human world as well. We're in the same boat, I say. I have protected the Cullens secret when I stumbled upon it. Further more...

"If I go missing," I add. "Neo-Queen Serenity will not be too pleased with that as I am one of her top soldiers. I don't think you want to have her and her deadliest soldier to come after you."

"She speaks the truth, Caius." Aro says gently. "She has not disrespected our secret and she is very much part of the supernatural community."

"I have lived for 900 years and not once have I spilled any secrets relating to the supernatural."

Caius is NOT happy with this development and neither are Felix and, especially, Jane. I smirk at her. She would just love to have me out of the picture. Felix, on the other hand, would just love for me to be on the guard. The lusty looks he has been giving me just gives him away. Eh, personally, Felix isn't all that bad-looking. The deal-breaker: he's a vampire that drinks human blood. It always seems to me that the all the good ones are either taken, gay, fictional characters, or a sinister vampire that serves for the Volturi. Tragedy...please, note the sarcasm.

"Are we free to go then?" Edward asks.

"Of course, of course." Aro replies heartily. "But do visit again. It has been enthralling!"

I notice that Felix is getting restless and he catches my gaze. He sends me a wink to which I smirk at before turning my attention elsewhere. Aro reassures his guard member that Heidi will be along shortly and to have patience. I really don't want to know what he means by that but I find out anyway as we start down the hallway back to the reception room.

"You might want to take this Edward." The Volturi king says, stopping us.

Edward takes the black cloak that had come off of Felix and puts it on. He says nothing but I thank Aro for his thoughtfulness. He makes one final request of us and that is if we wait until dark to leave. I nod before we head on out with Dimitri in the lead. According to Alice, we don't get out fast enough. A group of tourists are making their way down the way we came from and it dawns on me. Dear god. I notice a small, dark-haired, Italian woman with a rosary. Her face is panicked and I know it's because she's sensing impending doom. I hear that familiar voice welcoming them to Volterra as the tourists file into the room.

At the end of the group, a tall woman in a tight-fitting dress appears. Her red eyes give her away as a part of the Volturi guard. Dimitri welcomes the one, now known as Heidi home. She smiles but she's too distracted by my presence before her dull, red eyes widen in recognition. I just give her a blank look.

"Nice fishing." Dimitri says.

"Thank you, kindly." Heidi replies.

 _Holy shit._

No wonder Heidi is dressed the way she is. She acts as a fisherman and also as bait to lure unsuspecting prey into the place. I just take a deep breath and continue walking down the hallway, ignoring all of the screams of the innocents. This is completely against my nature! I just watched a whole group of innocent people go into a room of thirsty vampires and allowed them to die. I sigh and try to tune out the screaming.


	17. Chapter 17

"Does that receptionist know what's going on around here?" I ask.

Edward nods. She knows that she can be killed at anytime but she's hoping that they keep her. I sigh. Why does she want to be part of that? It stings that I couldn't keep those people from walking towards their deaths and for the sake of saving face for the supernatural world. I know that I can't save everyone no matter how hard I try. That's the hard part of being a soldier. You have to make decisions at the drop of a hat. In the heat of battle, you can't waste time trying to make a decision. You have to make it and go, no matter the cost.

Alice puts a cool hand on my shoulder and gives me a sad smile, sensing my internal struggle. I heave another sigh. I've been through hell before but never of that magnitude. In the past, I had enjoyed making people scream but now that I reformed myself, hearing those people scream just haunts me. I know I promised Jake that I would spend some time with him but I think I need to go to Tokyo for awhile and just separate myself from the supernatural for a little while.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks me.

"It's tough being a soldier, Edward." I confess. "Even though I've left the royal court guard, ghosts of the past tend to turn up. Just like those screams."

I tell him how I once enjoyed reveling in those screams but now they torment me. I tell him that I have been through all kinds of Hell but never like the one with the Volturi and their victims. Meeting the three kings was actually the easiest part to deal with, Caius's attitude notwithstanding, but it had been afterwards that caused me to revisit my own personal history. Edward gives me a hug, which I return, and tries to soothe me.

"Can I get you anything?" The secretary asks me.

"No, thank you."

She smiles at me and returns to her post. I am thankful that I got to Edward in time and that we all got out safely. I suppose I do have some cushion with the Volturi as far as my reputation goes but I know not to take them lightly, especially Caius. He seems to be the least stable and the most violent of the three. He's the one I have to be careful of. Marcus...he's the most laid back out of the bunch and Aro...well, he's Aro. Sheesh.

I use the silence to meditate so I can balance myself out again. I barely realize how much time has gone by when I sense Alec, Jane's twin, come into the room. The first thing I notice is his bright, blood-red, eyes. The next thing I notice is how spotless his suit is. Holy fuck.

"You are free to leave." He says warmly. "Please, just don't linger in the city."

"Don't worry, we won't." Edward replies icily.

Alec smiles at us before we take our leave. The secretary gives us directions to another set of elevators, saying the lobby is two floors down and that it exits out into the streets. Thank god. I don't think I can take anymore of walking through endless hallways. Like the earlier ride, the way down on the elevator is short and we enter a very luxurious lobby. Of course, vampires aren't stupid enough to come in this way in the open and speaking of being in the open, the festival seems to be in full swing now. I power down quickly. Instead of red cloaks, there are black cloaks, like Edward's. There's a little girl in a cloak with vampire fangs. If I was merely a tourist, I would have thought that adorable. However, after what I just saw, the child is just another reminder of what creatures lie in the darkness. I know.

"Huh? Where did Alice go?"

Alice has disappeared but Edward explains that she went to retrieve a small bag that I had taken on the plane with me. I grin and ask if she had gone to steal another car. My companion nods, grinning as well. It would be outside the gates, though, he says. As we go through the gates, I'm led to a dark car hidden in the shadows. Alice is looking at us very apologetically.

"It's the best I could do." She says.

"They all can't be yellow Porches." I reply.

"I might have to buy me one."

"That'll be your Christmas gift." Edward promises.

Edward actually slides into the back seat with me but gives me my space. He must have read Alice's thoughts about how I felt about him. Don't get me wrong, I care about the guy. He offered me something I haven't felt in such a long time but I have forgotten how short-lived love could be. Ah well. I will be forever grateful for what he had offered me but it can't last forever...at least, not for me. I thought it would last forever when Takuya and I had been together. That changed when Takuya died. I sigh.

* * *

Now that Edward has been retrieved, the flight back to the states seemed faster than it had been going to Italy. Neither Cullen sibling were surprised by the reception that awaited us at the airport in Atlanta. Jasper immediately went towards his mate. Though they don't show a display of affection, the silent exchange is intimate enough. I can feel Jasper's relief and happiness to see her again, alive. Carlisle and Esme are waiting in a dark corner far from the metal detectors and I'm met with a hug from Esme.

"Thank you for bringing him home."

"You're welcome."

If it was possible, I swear Esme would be crying right now. I almost grinned when she nearly growled at her son.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry, mom."

"Sakura, thank you." Carlisle says. "We are forever in your debt."

I nod silently.

We get the parking garage and Emmett and Rosalie are leaning against a black car. Edward stiffens up but Esme convinces him that she feels awful. I agree. I can feel her remorse, but that doesn't mean she's going to get off scot-free when I'm done with her. I'd just love to give her a verbal ass-kicking now but for the sake of the family, I won't do it here...and not when they're around. Carlisle and Esme agree to ride with Jasper and Alice so they can let Rosalie make her amends with Edward. This place is too public for an ass-kicking so I'm going to wait until we get back to Forks.


	18. Chapter 18

I have so many things I want to say to Rosalie but I can't bring myself to say them. As soon as we arrived at the Cullen residence, I just left. I transform into Sailor Night and just disappear into the night. Edward is being rather considerate this time around but it's more than likely that he checked Alice's thoughts and discovered how I've been feeling. Plus, I made a promise to Jake that I would spend more time with him and I plan on it. He was there for me when Edward and the Cullens were not.

As soon as I get far enough away from the residence, I just let my anger out, starting with Rosalie. I screamed so many obscenities. I wondered why she would tell Edward I was dead. Was it out of her disdain for me? Was it out of spite? What a bitch! Then I took my anger out on Edward. He had been planning to end our relationship from the get-go. That fucking asshole! Then I got angry with the rest of the Cullens for leaving. I thought we were a family. Family never left any one of their own behind. How could have they done this? Was this another form of punishment from many centuries ago? Karma, typically, comes back at a person three-fold but it came back at me three times three rather than one times three.

The enormity of my sins sting me anew. I can never forgive myself for what I have done. I sink down into the cool, wet, earth. It seems fitting. I feel cold on the inside. No matter how many people have forgiven me, I always will think myself as a monster. No matter how many times I have repented for my crimes, the stigma of my past will always be there. What else am I going to lose?

"What else are you going to take away from me?" I yell.

The night doesn't answer. All the emotions from the last four months come roaring to the surface and I start to break down. I feel like I have no worth to anyone, Jake included. Takuya is dead and gone and is never going to reincarnate into another life. The pain that I feel is excruciating. It's like having my own heart being ripped out...and there lies the irony. That's pretty much what I had done to Sailor Moon that first battle. I impaled her...

"Damn it!"

My PTSD starts to kick in and I'm nowhere near close to my house. I just curl up into the fetal position as I try to fight it. It's a few minutes in when the attack passes but sleep suddenly starts to kick in. A cold pair of arms lift me up before I give in to the sweet sensation of unconsciousness.

I wake up and I'm back at the Cullens. I'm not exactly sure who brought me here but I feel at peace with myself, as odd as that sounds. Even better, I didn't have a nightmare about James this time. I sigh as I look around and realize that I'm in Edward's room. My bed is the leather sofa that he keeps. There's no sign of the golden-haired Cullen, which is somewhat of a relief. I make my way to the shower and, Alice, always helpful, has some clean clothes and towels waiting for me.

 _You're a doll, Alice._

I stay in the shower for as long as I possibly can before the water runs cold. I dry myself off in one of the fluffy towels and slip into another borrowed set of clothes from Alice. I sigh. I suppose they're waiting for me downstairs. I pick up my dirty clothes and fold them neatly, picking up my power stick in the process. There's no point in stalling anymore than I have to. I head downstairs and there's some food waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Esme says sweetly. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks."

I sit down to eat. None of the other Cullens are around at the moment, so I'm betting most of them are hunting. Carlisle is probably at the hospital so that leaves me with Esme. I don't mind being with her, despite everything that went down in the past. Rosalie, on the other hand, was probably grateful to have me out of her perfect life. It's kind of hard not to sigh but I manage to suppress one. I suppose I can call Jake...

 _Jake!_

That's right! I promised him that I would spend time with him when I got back. I hurry to finish my breakfast and hurry back upstairs to grab my bag. I don't get far, though, as Alice and Jasper come through Edward's door. Now this is a surprise. Alice I sort of expected but I wasn't expecting her mate to come along.

"Before you go," Alice says. "Jasper wants to talk to you."

"Uh...sure."

Alice and Jasper take a spot on the leather couch, both next to each other, and I sit at the end. Edward makes his presence known as well but keeps his distance. I simply nod at him before I turn my attention to the other two vampires.

"What's up?"

"How much do you know about me?"

Straight to the point. I like it.

"Not much, really." I admit.

Jasper rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and reveals numerous scars. Holy shit. They remind me of the ones James left behind. Even though it's healed, I can still feel where he had bitten me. I can't dwell on that, though. My singular wound pales in comparison to his many scars. I look straight at him and ask him if they were inflicted by other vampires. He nods.

"Only their venom can leave scars like these."

If I recall correctly, Jasper didn't have the same upbringing as his siblings and clearly so after what happened at the birthday party. He launches into a history of divided factions: the north and the south, the time of the Civil War. He tells the story of a lone vampire who created newborn vampires to act as his army and was countered by an opposing army, starting the Southern Wars. Too many people disappeared, forcing the Volturi to intervene and clean house.

"The war started again on a smaller scale once they left." Jasper says.

Disputes between the covens arose again and humans were attacked again. However, victims were selected with great care and given special training. It would make their existence less obvious. There would not be another visit from the Volturi for awhile, unless someone went too far. Vampires who got carried away were executed but the more careful ones were allowed to live.

"And that's when you were changed."

"Yes."

Now I understand Jasper better. He had a lot to deal with. Self-discipline was almost non-existent and he had to deal with feeling his prey's emotions. I'd be depressed, too, if I lived his life. Hatred had also consumed him. When he suddenly smiles, I'm taken off guard. Then I look at Alice and understand why. She winks and grins.

"So tell me how you met our lovable Alice." I say smiling.

"I was in a diner in Philadelphia. Storm chased me in, you see, and as soon as I step in, there she is-waiting like always." Jasper chuckles.

When she approached him, he hadn't been sure if she meant to attack him but he eventually understood that she wasn't there to harm him. She held out her hand and he had taken it without a second though.

"So we come full circle." Alice replies.

I smile.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well guys, for the few of you who bothered to read this to the end, thank you so much! For the two that reviewed, thank you as well! I will be working on the third installment of this story pretty quick! Here's the last chapter of this story!

* * *

"I need to get back to Jake." I say.

Alice and Jasper bid me a farewell. I give Jake a call and he picks up on the first ring, much to my surprise. I tell him that I'm coming over to his place in a little while but have some unfinished business to tend to first. He is very well aware of the fact that the Cullens are back and knows what unfinished business that I'm going to wrap up. He's not happy but he's going to have to deal with it. I get the fact that he and Edward are natural enemies but he doesn't seem to get that I have compassion for all creatures.

 _Men are such drama kings._

I sigh before facing Edward. For awhile, he and I don't say a word. Both of us know that the subject of the entire family leaving has to be address. I'm dying to know what his reasoning is, even though I have a good freaking idea what it is. I just want to hear him admit to it. I still have a verbal lashing to deliver to Rosalie as well and she knows it. Apparently, Jasper-ultimately the one to deliver me back here-had told his sister what I had said before I started to go into another attack. He had been the one to soothe me and put me to sleep. I should have known but, hey, he's an empath.

"I owe you more than just an apology. I'd offer you my life if that was an option." Edward says.

"Edward..."

"I know, poor choice of words." He concedes. "What else can I offer you if not my life?"

"I just want an explanation why everyone left."

"It wasn't a unanimous decision but we left because it just didn't seem safe for you to be around us."

"Ultimately, I still got attacked. Edward, I'm a Sailor Scout. I face danger everyday but you don't seem to get that."

I start pacing. I pace when I get a little excited or frustrated with something. Usagi always makes fun of me for this habit. I'm not sure why she does but it amuses her somehow. Edward tries to get me to stop but I can't when I'm upset. He firmly grabs me by the shoulders and makes me stop. I just look at him as he rattles on about how sick he felt about leaving me in the hands of werewolves and that I shouldn't have been left in their care.

"You wouldn't have been attacked if they had been watching." He says.

"It's not their responsibility. I'm responsible for youmas, not them, okay?" I respond. "I got careless by being complacent and I paid dearly for it."

Edward clearly has a habit of trying to take the blame for most things and it's showing badly. He admits to convincing the entire family that it wasn't safe for me to be around them If I had been a true human, I argue, that would hold water. Of course, since I'm not, his argument is rather weak at best. His intentions, overall, were good but the execution was very, very poor. Despite this, I think I can forgive them. If anything came out of this whole thing, it's that I came to understand the latest Cullen addition, Jasper. It doesn't mean I'm going to take Edward back any time soon, mind you but at least something good has come out of this whole thing.

"If you excuse me, Edward, I think I need a word with your sister."

Rosalie is usually the ice queen out of the bunch but when I confronted her, she was nothing but apologetic and remorseful. She knows that her words have cut me in the past, so I was surprised with her offer that I could chew her out...and I did. I let out all of the obscenities and swear words that I had in my arsenal. Emmett had come in to see if he could do something but Rosalie chased him off. She took my anger like a trooper and it took a lot of my own resentment off of my shoulders. I felt relatively at peace at that. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You might be immortal but you're still human." She says. "I've always envied you for that."

"Huh?"

She chuckles and she's about to explain her statement when I get a phone call. The number is from Japan. That worries me.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, you need to come back to Tokyo immediately!"

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I'll open a portal for you."

She hangs up and, sure enough, a portal opens. I call Jake back and tell him that I had an emergency in Tokyo and that my presence is required. He tries to protest but I say that Neo-Queen Serenity had ordered me back. He shuts up. I promise him that I will tell him what's going on when I get back. I hang up and head into the portal. I yell to Rosalie to let everyone else know that something had come up and that I had to go back to Tokyo.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

"Usa-chan! What's going on?"

"Beryl has returned from the dead."

My eyes widen. That bitch is back? Pluto had come upon chaos in the timeline. That chaos had revived Beryl and another foe. I see a crop of blonde hair and fear paralyzes me. There's only one person that I know of that has such blonde hair. He still haunts me in my dreams on occasion. Damn. To know Beryl and James have been brought back is bad enough. I look at the Time Guardian and know that there's something else we've yet to discover. She can't reveal it and I know the divine laws prevent her from saying so but it's just so damn irritating!

"Well," I say to Serenity. "It looks like the scouts are going to come together again."

The queen nods. Her royal court appears behind her. All of the inners and the outers are actually gathered together. I'm not sure when the last time when all of us have gathered together with Pluto included. That very rarely ever happens. I sigh as Pluto warns us that we would face a very powerful army, none like we have ever fought before. I sure as hell hope it isn't what I think it might be...

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" James growls.

Beryl narrows her eyes at man before smirking. She had no idea that their kind had existed. If she could get his cooperation, it would mean the end of the Sailor Scouts. It would mean the end of the woman that ruled the world quietly in Tokyo. With her out of the way, she could reclaim her stake to the Earth throne and rule the world as she was meant to.

"Someone who needs your help." The dark queen replies.

"What's the catch?"

"I need your cooperation. I need to destroy the ones called the Sailor Scouts. Perhaps you know of at least one of them."

When individual images of the scouts appeared, James' eyes zeroed in on one particular female. Beryl smirked. Said female was created by the Negaverse.

"I can help you get her if you help me with destroying the Scouts."

"You got a deal, lady."

"They are not to be underestimated. Perhaps an army will help you."


End file.
